


The North Lycans Remember

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Big wolves, Cuddling & Snuggling, Good Peter, Hale Family Werewolves, M/M, Naked shifting, Theon's a Dick, Winterfell setting, Wolf Derek, Wolf Pack, Wolf Peter, betrothed since Robb was a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He agreed to her proposal of meeting his promised. The first born of the Starks, the wardens of the north. Robb Stark, the eldest son of Eddard and Catlin Stark. He was, for lack of a better word, stunning. He suited the family's image. The Wolves of the north. He had that look about him. Derek would call him a true wolf if he himself wasn't a real one. A Lycan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My muse. I was bored and had no idea what to do and this just randomly popped into my head.  
> To be honest I like this pairing. I find them really good together, I don't really have a reason why, I just like them as a couple.
> 
> The story's based off of the pictures, sort of inspired me when I came across them online.

**Inspired by these images**

" _The first time he saw his betrothed he felt his heart melt"_ was what a normal man would say when he first gazed upon his promised partner. Derek wasn't a normal man, in fact, Derek wasn't human, nor did he wish to be, unlike most of the females of his family, save for his mother who took pride what they were.

The females of the Hale line wished to be human, like normal women. The Hale's were Lupus-Dei, Lycans, normal in appearance, but beasts on the full-moon, though most of them had complete control.

The ones directly born under the Alphas of the family were born with impeccable control and power, meaning they were the perfect beings that were conceived. They had agility, strength, stamina, intelligence, grace. Derek had been all of these, according to his mother. The one that raised him to be the successor. The first son born from her. It would have been his elder sister who took the Hale crown if it wasn't for her need to be human. She hadn't embraced her being, her wolf. She hated who she was. His mother had tested her and she failed, so she had moved of to the next born child, Derek, who she deemed worthy. He hadn't wanted to lead, he wasn't meant for the role of Alpha, but he didn't wish to disappoint her. He wasn't happy about her decision, but she was his mother, there was no point in him conversing with her over it.

So he agreed to her proposal of meeting his promised. The first born of the Starks, the wardens of the north. Robb Stark, the eldest son of Eddard and Catlin Stark. He was, for lack of a better word, stunning. He suited the family's image. The Wolves of the north. He had that look about him. Derek would call him a true wolf if he himself wasn't a real one. A Lycan.

He turned his gaze back to the Lord of Winterfell, watching intently as he greeted the humanoid creatures. He was speaking fondly of their kind, giving them many positive compliments, about wolves and the dires. It didn't seem like he was trying to get on their good side, it seemed more like he was being genuine. He was very fond of the K-9 breeds and creatures. He was truly a man of the wolves.

"Thank you Lord Stark," his mother smiled, seeming more relaxed that the man had greeted them with excitement and accepted them into their home. "We're honoured," she bowed slightly, her head lowering and showing that she submitted to him.

"The hall has been prepared for your arrival, please, join us," the lord of Winterfell stood aside and slowly swung his arm out to show that he was inviting them inside. His mother again bowed and began walking, the rest of the pack gradually beginning to follow their Alpha.

As Derek followed behind his uncle he gave a side glance to the lords eldest son, catching the boys gaze. He seemed calm, his eyes solid and strong, even if his heart seemed to hammer and stutter once he glanced back. He stared back with ease, quickly scanning the Lycan from head to boot. Derek did the same before turning back to face ahead. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed his uncle looking at him from over his shoulder, a grin proudly placed on his lips.

\--------------------

He hadn’t been disappointed when he realized who his betrothed was when he saw the wolves. He'd been slightly unnerved and slightly stressed before they had arrived, trying to calm himself to a point that would go unnoticed, though his father had caught it and had shoved him lightly and playfully to ease the tension. He knew that he'd been betrothed since he was a young boy, aware that it would give them more power over the North since the family they'd be connected to were powerful creatures that were highly ranked and highly repetitious. It was an honour that the Starks had been the ones that were chosen to be wed to, even if it was a wedding for both men.

The Lycans couldn't have cared less about gender or familial marriages. Love was love in their eyes. It didn't matter. Robb had found it completely incredulous at the beginning, but as time passed and his thoughts on his fathers conversations about them, he had slowly calmed at the idea of having a Lycan as a partner, a male Lycan at that. He'd been given the news of his 'male' betrothed after his sixteenth name day. He had been overly nervous of the news and had hid himself away in his room for many days until his father had explained in detail of the Hale's dynamics and why he was being wed to a male.

Apparently the women of the family hadn't proven their place as of yet and the ‘only son’ had. His father had said that most of the females loathed what they were and couldn't have a human mate while being a Lycan. It was as if they thought themselves as monsters and they wouldn’t be loved. It seemed to Robb that the son was the only one out of the Alphas children that was truly happy with what he was, he embraced his being and was proud to be a Lycan, and the young lord was pleased with that. It meant that what he was wouldn’t bring him down, but instead would strengthen him.

And Robb would be lying to himself if he said that he wasn't at all happy with his betrothed. The man was incredibly attractive and seemed very capable if he were to engage in combat. His physique was of his father’s height, his almost skin-tight clothing purposely presented the muscles and shape of his body to intimidate, but flatter as well. Robb had been impressed when he scanned his eyes over the older man.

\----------

He watched him from the other end of the hall, staring at him while he was surrounded with most of the mans pack. They all seemed happy and content. A few of them were singing, one dancing on the table with a large can of ail. What they were singing, he had no idea, and with their different and strange accent it sounded as if they were speaking a different tongue completely.

The wolves, the Lycan’s, they seemed almost at home in their hall, as happy as can be.

“They even eat like monsters,” his close friend stated rather loudly as he stopped and sat next to the young lord. Robb shook his head and crossed his arms over the edge of the table.

“Be quiet, they aren’t here for you to insult them,” he shot a well noticed glare at Greyjoy, the other boys throat bobbing slightly as he swallowed a sip of his ail.

“No, they’re here to wed you off to their male heir. It’s nearly as appalling as the Queen and her brother. Honestly, two men,” again, he hadn’t quiet and he almost sure he had caught the faint sound of a group of growls a few tables away.

“Shut up Theon, it’s an honour and I’m looking forward to it,” he sipped from his cup and glanced over at his betrothed, nearly choking on his beverage as he noticed the man gazing at him in what seemed like a mild stun.

“Why? They’re practically monster-,”

“Greyjoy, I swear, if you don’t shut your mouth, I’m going to shut it for you and it will be painful,” he warned, staring at the irritating boy with a scowl. He’d felt overly protective of the Lycans as soon as the other began insulting them. He’d felt a growing anger when he’d first verbally and indirectly abused them. It had most likely been his pride seeing as he’d be one as well after a few years if his father gave his approval.

Over the years his father and the Hale Alpha had met a handful of times and that was where he got the information of the wolves from to give to Robb. He’d said that if he was approved then the wedding would be set and after a few years the Alpha would decide whether or not he would be able to take the bite, to change him so that he could bare his betrotheds children. And yes, he’d be able to once he was turned. His body would adjust after the bite and after his partner gave him specific semen. Male wolves had two types, semen for females and semen for males. It would only take effect after his change, not before. So he could be bedded by the man and not end up impregnated. It was one of the reasons they hadn’t been bothered by same gender relationships. They’d have an heir either way.

He shook his head again and turned away from his companion, turning to look at the wolf again. He stared back from the corner of his eyes with a smile, a proud smile. Robb had felt a smooth warmth fill him and he smiled back before taking a longer sip of his ail.

\--------------------

What had he done to be so lucky as to have him as a partner? The young lord didn’t even know him or his pack and already he’d spoke back to one of his closest companions to defend the Lycans honour and ways. He shouldn’t have had to do that until he was connected to Derek by bond and yet he had. It had made him feel incredibly happy that the young Stark had already began feeling close enough to them that he’d protect them.

“Need some air,” he stated to the rest of the group and stood from his spot. He made his way through the large hall until he reached the high table where the Stark lords and his mother sat. His Alpha nodded at him after he gestured to the doors that led into the hallway, silently telling her he wished to go outside. His mother knew what he meant without him saying a word. A connection he wished to have after he connected, heart and soul with the young lord.

He had the felt the breeze from the outside as soon as he strode into the hallway, feeling it gust passed him. The Lycans weren’t effect by the cold, they were literally walking-heat. Their temperatures were way above the norm of a human. He was sure that the young Stark would appreciate that during the cold winters.

Once outside he walked around to the stairs at the side of the castle, looking down over the edge before staring up at the moon, nearly full. Two nights, including that night and it would be full. A night where he would have to reveal his true face to the young lord as a part of the ceremony to see if he has the approval. It was a test, based from his reaction to see if he would be approved or not. Reaction was key. If the reaction was bad then he’d fail. He needed to be strong and his reaction needed to be good, he needed to accept what Derek was and take his mark, a bite that would show he was the Lycans.

He hid the smile that graced his lips when he caught the sound and scent of his betrothed, seeming to have followed him out into the open. Time alone was also key to their connection, to converse and learn things from the other, but he hadn’t expected him to warm up to him that quickly that he’d follow him alone on the first day. It made him feel as if he had accomplished something.

“Thank you,” he said softly, knowing the boy would know what he had meant. He’d gestured towards the kindness he’d shown by reprimanding his companion and protecting them.

“You don’t need to thank me,” he replied, his voice smoother and softer than Dereks. He slowly began nodding his head.

“I do. I’m very grateful that you defended our kind, so thank you,” he turned to face the young man and smiled at him, seeing a smile in response.


	2. Chapter 2

He panted harshly as he, his uncle and few of the pack members arrived back at the castle from their morning run, being met with his mother and the Lord and young Lord of Winterfell. The three seemed to be having a conversation when they trotted up, his family shifting to their human forms as they reached the steps, not caring that they were completely nude, he wouldn’t care either, but he was fond of his wolf form, he was free-er. Derek stayed in his wolf form as he walked up to the three, stopping at the young boys’ side and gently nudging his nose into his thigh. He felt gleeful as they young Lord reached down and ruffled the fur around his neck and rubbed right around his ears. He was enjoying the contact and attention, and by the expression his mother gave him, she knew he did too.

“Come Derek, you can cuddle with the Lord later,” he growled and directed it at his uncle, who was smirking at him from where he stood by the castle’s main door. He stopped and stepped back a little as he noticed the boy crouch next to him, his hands running through his black fur while he smiled.

“I’ll ‘cuddle’ with you if you’d like,” he emphasized cuddle like he was making sure it was just that. Derek snorted slightly and licked the boys face, resisting the urge to just tackle him to the snow and lie over him. Instead he gradually shifted back, crouched with young lord and whispered.

“I’d like that,” he smirked and they both stood from the large, snowy porch steps of the castle. He leaned in and gently ghosted his nose against his jawline and neck, inhaling his scent.

“Derek,” he almost growled at the sound of his uncle calling him. He sighed and quickly placed a kiss on the skin on his pulse point, lingering only for a few seconds before pulling back with a faint smile and reluctantly leaving him to speak with his mother. He smirked happily when he saw the boy put a hand over the spot with heat gradually rising to his cheeks. It made him feel rather victorious.

“What?” he questioned when he reached his uncle, a knowing smirk on the older wolf’s face.

“You’re very taken with that boy,” he commented as they started walking further into the building towards their rooms to get some clothes on. He was happy that the Starks respected their shifting, even when they were bare when they transformed into humans.

“And it’s a good thing I am, otherwise this gathering of Hale’s and Stark’s would be a waste,” he countered and then shoved Peter playfully. “Don’t worry uncle, you’re not going to lose me as your baby-sitter,” he teased and jogged away from the man as he went to shove back. It turned into a quick game of chase until they reached their shared room.

\----------

Half of the day had passed by the time the young Lord had found him, asking him to join him in his quarters. He’d said that he’d chatted to his father, letting him know that they were doing as Robb had promised and were going to cuddle. He’d understood, the family knowing how much physical contact meant to the wolves. His mother had said it many atime, explaining to them why they adored contact.

Derek closed the door to the boys room and turned around, eyes focusing on the Lord as he stripped from his torso clothing. The trousers weren’t a problem as long as skin was touching. So torso on torso was completely fine.

The wolf began to do the same, unbuckling and untying the laces that held his leather overshirt together and tossing it to the ground, his sleeved shirt going with it after he gripped it by the hem and pulled it over his head. Once they were off he’d zeroed in on the young Lord again, seeing the lust and awe in his eyes. His heartbeat was slightly faster and he easily see that he was lightly panting.

“Like what you see, young Lord?” he teased playfully, seeing the instant fluster and then calmness roll over him. He’d composed himself quickly and scoffed to himself, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I won’t lie, I’m impressed. Now would you care to join me?” he gave a soft smile and Derek eyed him happily, his ego growing slightly from what the boy had said. He stepped around the bed and climbed onto it, lying down on his back with the Lord moving to lie at his side, his head on his shoulder and chest, his hand ghosting up and down his ribs and abdomen. The wolfs’ arm on the boys side laced his waist, the other resting at his hip as he turned only a little to get a comfortable position for the two.

He inhaled his scent, the sweet aroma of forests, animals and his natural odour carving itself into his nose. He could also faintly smell his arousal towards him, but he’d rather not think on it too much, it would have an effect on him and it would not end well since he hadn’t had _that_ approval as of yet, though they didn’t really _need_ approval, they had to prove that they had enough feelings for each other to mate. His mother would easily be able to tell by how close they felt, or how much they smelt of each other. The scents were the real reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I'll lengthen it eventually. This will be a full, long story before too long. Hope you liked it!! xD


End file.
